fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys for Life
Bad Boys for Life is a 2020 American action comedy film directed by Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and Will Smith. It is a sequel to Bad Boys (1995) and Bad Boys II (2003) and the third installment in the Bad Boys franchise. Storyline Plot Marcus Burnett is now a police inspector and Mike Lowrey is in a midlife crisis. They unite again when Albanian mercenary, whose brother they killed, promises them an important bonus. Genres * Action * Comedy * Crime * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * Tous publics avec avertissement (France) * 16 (Germany) * 16 (Hungary) * A''' (India) * '''16 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''18+ (Maldives) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R13 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/14 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * NC16 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Images Bad Boys for Life 2020 poster.jpg Bad Boys for Life 2020 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Directors * Adil El Arbi * Bilall Fallah Writing Credits * Joe Carnahan (screenplay by) and * Chris Bremner (screenplay by) * Peter Craig (story by) and * Joe Carnahan (story by) and * Chris Bremner (story by) * George Gallo (characters) Cast * Will Smith - Detective Mike Lowrey * Vanessa Hudgens - Kelly * Alexander Ludwig - Dorn * Martin Lawrence - Detective Marcus Burnett * Paola Nunez - Rita * Michael Bay - Wedding MC * Kate del Castillo - Isabel Aretas * Joe Pantoliano - Captain Howard * Charles Melton - Rafe * Jacob Scipio - Armando Armas * Emily Towles - Hot Miami Model * Bianca Bethune - Megan Burnett * Jennifer Badger - Dr. Julie Weber * Melissa Kennemore - Major Patel Miami PD * Happy Anderson - Jenkins Producers * Bill Bannerman (executive producer: additional photography) * Doug Belgrad (producer) * Jerry Bruckheimer (producer) * Alejandro Peke Correa (production manager: Mexico) * Chad Oman (executive producer) * Will Smith (producer) * Mike Stenson (executive producer) * Barry H. Waldman (executive producer) Details Countries * USA * Mexico Language * English * Spanish Release Dates * January 7, 2020 (Germany) (Berlin) (premiere) * January 14, 2020 (USA) (Hollywood, California) (premiere) * January 15, 2020 (South Korea) * January 16, 2020 (Austria) * January 16, 2020 (Australia) * January 16, 2020 (Germany) * January 16, 2020 (Denmark) * January 16, 2020 (Greece) * January 16, 2020 (Hong Kong) * January 16, 2020 (Croatia) * January 16, 2020 (Hungary) * January 16, 2020 (Israel) * January 16, 2020 (Kuwait) * January 16, 2020 (Lebanon) * January 16, 2020 (Lithuania) (limited) * January 16, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 16, 2020 (Portugal) * January 16, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 17, 2020 (Bulgaria) * January 17, 2020 (Canada) * January 17, 2020 (Estonia) * January 17, 2020 (Spain) * January 17, 2020 (Finland) * January 17, 2020 (UK) * January 17, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 17, 2020 (Ireland) * January 17, 2020 (Iceland) * January 17, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 17, 2020 (Mexico) * January 17, 2020 (Norway) * January 17, 2020 (Romania) * January 17, 2020 (Sweden) * January 17, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 17, 2020 (USA) * January 17, 2020 (Vietnam) * January 22, 2020 (Belgium) * January 22, 2020 (France) * January 22, 2020 (Philippines) * January 23, 2020 (Argentina) * January 23, 2020 (Netherlands) * January 23, 2020 (Russia) * January 23, 2020 (Singapore) * January 23, 2020 (Slovakia) * January 23, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 24, 2020 (Poland) * January 24, 2020 (Turkey) * January 30, 2020 (Colombia) * January 31, 2020 (Japan) * February 20, 2020 (Italy) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - September 4, 2019 * Trailer 2 - November 5, 2019 Also Known As * Bad Boys 3 (working title) Reception Box office Bad Boys for Life has grossed $337.5 million worldwide on a $90 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.3 rating on IMDb and a 76% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * 2.0 Entertainment (in association with) * Columbia Pictures (presents) * Jerry Bruckheimer Films * Overbrook Entertainment Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Japan) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Austria) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) Special Effects * Mammal Studios (visual effects) * Soho VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 124 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Michael Bay won't be producing this sequel, but he is scheduled to produce Bad Boys 4. * This will be the first Bad Boys film not to be directed by Michael Bay. Connections Follows * Bad Boys (1995) * Bad Boys II (2003) Followed by * Bad Boys 4 Category:Films